


A Guard's Life (Podfic)

by GenderlessProtagonist



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: I'm not a professional voice actor, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, baby's first podfic, but i had a blast making this, check the original work for content tags (they're really funny), just a huge love letter to the original work, podfic cover art welcome, so I hope it's as fun to listen to as it was to create, so be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderlessProtagonist/pseuds/GenderlessProtagonist
Summary: You ever wanted to hear a fully-voice-acted (well, minus the text-to-speech voices, of course) rendition of A Guard's Life, complete with background music and sound effects? Well then HOO BOY, I have the podfic for you.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A Guard's Life (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucario/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Guard´s life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234942) by [Lucario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucario/pseuds/Lucario). 



> To be fair, you have to have a very high IQ to understand A Guard's Life. The humour is extremely subtle, and without a solid grasp of indie game tropes most of the jokes will go over a typical viewer's head. There's also Mike's nihilistic outlook, which is deftly woven into his characterisation- his personal philosophy draws heavily from Terry Pratchett literature, for instance. The fans understand this stuff; they have the intellectual capacity to truly appreciate the depths of these jokes, to realise that they're not just funny- they say something deep about LIFE. As a consequence people who dislike A Guard's Life truly ARE idiots- of course they wouldn't appreciate, for instance, the humour in Dave's existential catchphrase "Hey there, Old Guard!" which itself is a cryptic reference to F. Scott Fitzgerald's American epic The Great Gatsby. I'm smirking right now just imagining one of those addlepated simpletons scratching their heads in confusion as Lucario's genius wit unfolds itself on their computer screens. What fools.. how I pity them. 😂
> 
> And yes, by the way, i DO have an A Guard's Life tattoo. And no, you cannot see it. It's for the ladies' eyes only- and even then they have to demonstrate that they're within 5 IQ points of my own (preferably lower) beforehand. Nothin personnel kid 😎
> 
> I OWN NOTHING BESIDES MY VOICE (which, by the way, is the Narrator, Simon, and Mike)
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy!

[Chapter Two (but the first narrative chapter) of A Guard's Life, by Lucario](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1n74x3iKp-Knxs55wsXA1ogY20G3lNoo3/view?usp=sharing)

It's on Google Drive, but should be accessible to everyone by clicking the link above! ^u^

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, my voice makes me sound WAY younger than I actually am. Hope it wasn't TOO distracting.
> 
> Anyway, really hope you guys liked it! I had a BLAST making it, and will DEFINITELY want to do more chapters in the future. If you have any constructive criticism or feedback to keep in mind when podficcing in the future, I would LOVE to hear it!
> 
> Luc, if you're reading this, I hope I did your magnum opus proud. ^u^
> 
> Until next time, have a great day! Drink water! =)


End file.
